Without You
by SuzieQuaKes
Summary: AU - Joey looked at me hard for a long time. Without warning he pushed me against a locker and holding my wrists together tightly, he kissed me so hard that it hurt. I tried to struggle, but his grip was too strong. Contestshipping/MayXOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi!! This is kinda lyk… well read to find out! **

**Disclaimer: MaynDrewForever does not own pokemon..**

**Their Ages:**

**May- 16**

**Dawn- 16**

**Misty-16**

**Drew-17**

**Ash-17**

**Paul-17**

**Joey-17**

**(I changed the ages...) **

**Without You**

**Chapter 1:**

"Hey May! Wait up!"

May Maple turned around to face a blue haired girl running to catch up with her. "Hey Dawn, what's up?"

They were in the hallway of their school, Poke High and kids were running all over the place. Dawn slowed down to a stop besides May and breathed in and out for a while before she spoke, "Nothing much. I just wanted to remind you that the prom is coming up. Have you got a date?"

"Well, Joey has asked me, but I haven't decided whether I'll go with him or not," May replied starting to walk to her homeroom.

Dawn walked beside her and nodded, "Oh, ok."

"How about you?" May asked smiling.

"No one has asked me yet, still single!" Dawn replied, grinning, "Are you going with Joey?"

"Hmm… well, I haven't decided yet, but Joey's not that bad and besides he's my boyfriend."

"Yeah, but some other guys will ask you, who wouldn't want to go to the prom with the most beautiful girl in the school?" Dawn asked smiling.

May laughed and said, "Oh, Dawn, I'm not the most beautiful girl in the school. And besides, you're pretty too!"

"No use arguing with you. Well, I've gotta go to Biology now. You know how old Gretcher reacts to tardiness, see you later May," Dawn said and with that she walked away.

May smiled and waved to Dawn's back before she headed to her homeroom.

**At Lunch…**

May was sitting at her table with her friends, Dawn and Misty. She stared at her lunch; it was a peanut butter sandwich. "Hey guys, wanna trade? I've got peanut butter today and you know how much I hate peanut butter!" May exclaimed as she looked hopefully at her friends.

"Well…" Dawn replied as she looked down at her lunch which was a tuna sandwich, "To tell you the truth, I don't really want a peanut butter sandwich."

"Misty? Pwease?" May asked putting on her best puppy look.

Misty looked at her sushi, at May's sandwich and finally to May's puppy face. "Oh, ok, take it. I don't know why but I always fall for your puppy look," Misty said as she handed May her plastic container full of sushi.

"Oh, yay! Thanks so much Mist," May said as she took the box and gave Misty her aluminum wrapped sandwich.

Suddenly May felt arms wrapped around her shoulders, she looked up to see Joey, her boyfriend. He had chocolate brown hair which was halfway on his face and coffee eyes. He was the most popular guy in the school and he was the quarter-back at football. Girls turn to jelly when they see him smile. May can't believe it, but he was also the one who fell for her out of a lot of girls.

"Hey, whatcha got there?" Joey asked smiling his dimpled smile at her. It was also that smile that made girls fall for him.

"Hey Joey, I got peanut butter today, but luckily my bestest friend over here, traded with me," May said smiling at Misty.

"Cool," Joey said grinning at Misty, "So, May, sweetie, why won't you tell me that you'll come with me to the prom yet?"

May looked down, "Oh, I'll go with you Joey, you are my boyfriend after all."

Joey grinned, "Sweet, so see you at the usual place May," he said and kissed her forehead.

May blushed and noticed some deathly stares from the cheerleaders' table. "Yeah Joey, see you there." The 'usual' place was the old maple tree where they hung out together everyday, in each others' arms, saying sweet words.

"Aren't you gonna give me a kiss in return?" Joey said raising his eye-brows at her.

May blushed again and looked at her friends, who were smiling teasingly at her. "Joey, you are such a kid," she said and gave him a give brush on his cheek with her lips.

"Thanks," Joey said, "See you."

"See you."

And with that he walked away.

**Meanwhile…**

Drew clenched his fist at a table not too far away from May's. His friends, Ash Ketchum and Paul Shinji were looking at him helplessly. They knew that their friend had fallen for May, the most popular girl in school. He fell hard. He was madly in love with her but never had the courage to tell her, then, just like that; this Joey came and took her away. Now, he suffered badly every time he saw them together. He sometimes spied on then during their maple tree meetings and couldn't help but blame himself.

"Drew, don't take this so hard on yourself," Ash said trying to comfort him.

"Yeah Drew, it's just a girl," Paul told him shrugging.

Drew shook his head, "No, you don't understand. You both don't understand, you haven't fall for someone before, when you do, remember these words you told me."

Ash sighed and shook his head; Paul raised his eyebrows and shrugged. They just couldn't help him; the only person who could was May.

**The Maple Tree…**

May leaned at the back of the rough maple tree's bark and sighed. "This place is always so peaceful."

Joey smiled and put his arm around her shoulders, "Yup, that's why I chose this place for us to meet everyday. It's free from the prying eyes of the public."

May smiled at Joey, leaned her head into his chest and looked at his handsome face, "Joey?"

Joey looked at her and smiled warmly, "Yeah?"

"Why did you choose me to be your girlfriend?"

This question caught Joey by surprise, "Well, I don't know, but I love you with all of my heart. When it's the time, I want you to be mines forever,' he said as he stoked her soft brown hair.

May, satisfied with the answer, smiled and snuggled deeper into his strong chest, inhaling the scent of expensive perfume. "I love you too."

Meanwhile, Drew was looking with jealous eyes from afar. He spied on them almost everyday, envying Joey every time he gets to touch and hold May, every time he kissed her, every time May said that she loved him. Every time he saw these things he wanted to go out and kill Joey, but he couldn't, he couldn't stop himself from spying on them too.

May and Joey were now both lying down on the grass under the shade of the maple tree. Joey had one arm wrapped around May's waist and the other hand was entwined together with May's. May had her head lying on his muscular chest and one of her hand was on the chest, stroking it. Joey leaned forth his head to May's and pressed his lips against hers. May wasn't too surprised because it was done daily, she was used to it. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss. Drew, however, was not enjoying the moment, rage was filled inside him, he wanted to kill Joey, he also wanted to kill himself for feeling this way.

Finally, the kiss ended. Joey licked his lips lusciously and smiled at May, "I like your lip-gloss."

May smiled at him and laid her head in his chest again, "Thanks."

Joey pulled her closely to his chest and buried his head into her hair, inhaling the sweet scent of ripe cherries. "May…"

May looked up from his chest, "Hmm?"

"Oh… nothing, I'm just glad you're my girl," Joey whispered into her hair.

May smiled at him and laid her head back down. Things were perfect…or so she thought.

**A/N: Oh wow!! Chapter one was pretty long… well longer than the beginnings of my other stories, that is… I'm not exactly satisfied with my work, but it was fun to write it… I actually thought it was crappy and cheesy… I'm sorry I didn't include Drew/May… I got carried away with my handsome OC who cares a lot for May… but no need to worry! CS moments are coming straight ahead! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Okay, chapter 2 is on its way!! Yay! Now, it will include some Drew/May! I hope you haven't hated me for writing MayxOC… I had to get this published FAST cuz' I didn't want you guys to misunderstand… **

**Disclaimer: MaynDrewForever does not own pokemon…**

Drew decided that today, he'll have to talk to May. He couldn't stand it anymore. If he keeps avoiding her, May would be more and more attached to Joey. He put on a grey hoodie with the words, "Street Kid" and baggy denim jeans. He spiked up his hair a little and thought that he looked pretty good. He grabbed his back-pack and went off to school.

May woke up late that morning and she was in a great hurry to get to school on time. She took a 50 second shower and threw on a pink tight shirt with the words, "Saw it. Liked it. Threw a tantrum. Got it." She put on a white miniskirt with a sparkly pink belt and black pumps. She put on a pair of dangly heart earrings that Joey gave her and a matching hair band over her brown wavy hair. She stroked a bit of mascara onto her eye-lashes and put on pink lip-gloss and blue sparkly eye shadow and checked her reflection. Perfect! She grabbed her bag and hurried out of the house to find Joey waiting for her in his blue convertible with the hood down. "Joey!" she exclaimed, she was never this happy to see her boyfriend before.

"Hey May, when I got to school, you weren't here yet, so I decided to check up on you and take you to school with my car to get there faster," he said, getting up and opening the door for her.

"Thanks so much, Joey. You're the best!" May said as she hopped into the car and they took off.

"May, you know you owe me, right?" Joey asked grinning at her on the way.

"Hmm? Yeah, I guess for taking me to school. Tell me what do I have to do?" May asked raising her eye-brows, "As long it doesn't have stripping in it, I can do it."

Joey laughed at her comment, "Oh, I'm not gonna make you do that. Let that wait until we get married. You have to promise that you'll never break up with me," Joey said, looking straight into her sapphire eyes.

May frown a bit, Joey was sounding a little too possessive. But, whatsoever, why would she ever want to break up with Joey, right? He was a great caring person and loved her a lot. Besides, it didn't sound like it was of any harm. "I promise Joey, why would I ever wanna break up with you? You're great… but this promise doesn't count if you're cheating on me, okay?" May asked.

Joey smiled and patted her head gently, "Of course, but have it in your mind that I would never cheat on you. No other girl is better than you, May. I'm asking this, because I don't want you to be cheating on me."

May's eye-brows shot up, "Why would I ever cheat on you? I'm that kind of person. Who told you I was cheating on you?"

"Nobody! May, don't get me wrong! I just love you so much that's all!" Joey exclaimed, sensing her anger.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Joey… I just didn't want you to believe that I'm a girl who cheats on their boyfriends… I'm not," May said looking out of the window.

"I know you're not, May. I'm the one who has to be sorry, it was my question that was all wrong… forgive?" he asked her hopefully.

"And forgotten," May said smiling weakly at him. Things were off to a bad start today.

**At School, In Math**

Drew glanced at May. She was sitting in the front of the class, together with her friend, Misty. He decided to wait till the Math period was over, and then he would talk to May and ask her out to the prom. He knew Joey had probably already asked her… but it was worth a shot.

BRRING! Like on cue, the bell rang. Kids stuffed their notebooks into their bags and headed out of the room, not even bothering to write down the homework. May wrote down a few lines, she figured it was enough to get a passing grade and so she put her notebook into her bag and started to walk out of the classroom, when someone pulled her arm. At first, she thought it was Joey, but he wasn't in this class, she turned slowly around to face a green haired, emerald eyed boy.

"Yes?" May said pulling her arm away from him.

Drew didn't answer immediately, he was too busy admiring the softness of her skin and how beautiful her eyes looked. He finally snapped out of his trance, "Um, hi, I'm Drew. Have you noticed me before?"

"Well, not really. But I've seen you around in school, and you're in this class. What can I help you?" May said, looking around. She didn't want Joey to see them together and think the wrong things.

"Uh, well, I just wanted to ask you out to the prom," Drew said smiling at her. She was so beautiful!

"Oh, really? Well… I'm going with Joey, my boyfriend… but I'll dance with you there, k?" May asked, hoping with everything that Joey wouldn't come.

"Oh, ok… You promise me you'll dance with me, right?" Drew asked.

"Yeah, I do… See you there, k? Bye!" May said, smiled and waved as she walked away. She'll just have to think what to do at the prom, she certainly didn't want Joey to think she was cheating on him, especially after the conversation they had this morning.

"Bye!" Drew called out. Finally he would be able to touch her, to be able to hold her. He wasn't sure if he could let her go, once he had her close to him.

**The Day of the Prom**

May put on a red dress with roses all over and put her hair in a bun with two strands of curled hair down on the front. She put on light red eye-shadow and glittery pink lip-gloss. She painted her nails a sparkly red and put on red strap high-heels. She looked at herself in the mirror, she found herself amazingly beautiful. A few minutes later, she heard a car being driven up her driveway. She figured it was Joey and headed out of the house, her parents didn't like Joey that much, they thought he was a player.

"May, is that Joey?" her mother asked from the living room.

"May, are you going with him?" her father asked, joining in the conversation.

May sighed; she would have to really persuade her parents to let her go to the prom with Joey. "Yeah dad, I'm going with him… it's not a big deal," she said cautiously.

"Not a big deal? Of course it's a big deal!" her father exclaimed.

"Dad, nothing's going to happen!" May said, looking at her father.

"Norman, let her go, but May, you have to promise me one thing, come back straight after the prom is finished," her mother said.

"I will mom, I'll come back, I promise!" May said thankful that her mother helped her.

"But Caroline-"

"Now, Norman, May's promised to come back straight after the prom, you know she keeps her promises," Caroline said interrupting Norman.

"Oh, alright, but if something happened, don't say I didn't warn you," Norman said heading up to the bedroom.

May smiled to her mother and went quickly out of the door; she didn't want anymore further distractions. She saw Joey standing at the front of his car with a bouquet of roses in a black striped shirt and grey slacks. He looked very handsome.

"May! I was gonna come for you! What was the big delay?" Joey asked.

"Nothing, it was my parents, they were… you know, distracting. Let's go now, we can make it in time," May said.

"Sure, let's go. Did I say that my lovely May looks very good tonight?" Joey asked putting on his most charming smile and handing over the bouquet.

"Oh, Joey thanks, I love roses!" May said as she took the bouquet and sniffed it, inhaling its sweet scent.

"I know; that's why I bought it for you," he said and opened the car door for her, "My lady."

"Thanks," May said as she got into the car and they took off to the prom.

"May?" Joey asked, on the road.

"Hmm?"

"How did your mother and father born you to be that beautiful?" Joey asked, smiling, but keeping his eyes on the road.

"Joey! Stop saying those flattering things! It makes me so embarrassed!" May exclaimed, smiling at him.

"I was saying the truth, May. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Sometimes I congratulate myself for getting a girl like you."

"Oh, Joey, stop it already!" May said, laughing.

"Ok, ok I'll stop it."

"Good."

"We're here now, oh wow; lots of people are here already. But I know the prom king and queen is going to be you and me," Joey said with a grin.

May just smiled at him. Joey parked the car on a space especially reserved for the quarter back of football and his date. Sometimes it made May feel weird to be treated like VIP just because her boyfriend was a quarter back. Joey went out and opened the door for May. May got out and linked arms with him and walked into the opening. She instantly spotted Misty and Dawn talking together near the punchbowl and… she spotted Drew. Drew saw her too; he was so amazed to find her so beautiful that he was speechless for a moment. He wished so badly that the guy beside her was him and not Joey. For May, she found Drew very handsome that night and very attractive. He looked even better than Joey! But… wait a minute… she have to dance with him, she promised… how could she ever do that with Joey at her heels? He would be so angry! Why did she ever promise him?

"Hey Joey, looking good tonight, you too May," Gerald said. Gerald was also from the football team.

"Gerald, my man! Envying my date? Where's yours?" Joey asked, putting his arm around May's shoulder.

"Yeah, Gerald, where's your girl?" May added, smiling at him.

"I'm not as lucky as you two. I haven't found the girl of my dreams yet. She could be anywhere. So, at the moment, still going single," Gerald replied, giving a crooked smile and shaking his head.

"But hey, just try some girls," Joey said patting his friend on the shoulder.

"I can't Joey, I can't… I'm going to go and chat with a few friends of mines. See you two later," and with that he walked out to a corner of the room.

"Poor Gerald," May said watching him leave, "He looks lonely."

"Well, we both can't help him, so better just let him be. He'll find one someday. At the moment, I'm just so glad I found you," Joey said, smiling at her.

"Oh Joey, you can be so sweet sometimes. Look, the music's starting, let's go dance!" May exclaimed, dragging him to the dance-floor.

They arrived at the dance-floor and May put her arms around Joey's neck while Joey put his arms around her waist and they started to move to the music. They were really getting in sync when Joey's hands began to go downwards from her waist. May looked into his eyes and she knew what he wanted, there were lust in his eyes. She bit her lip and shook her head at him. His eyes seemed to be pleading her and she knew if she kept looking at them, she would give in, so she took a step away from him.

"May?" he asked her softly.

"I'm sorry Joey; I'm not ready yet… I promise I'll give you what you want when I'm ready…" she said, looking away from his eyes.

"May, why don't we go over there?" Joey asked, pointing to some chairs lined in the corner of the room.

May nodded and they headed over and sat down on the chairs.

"May, we've been going out for a year now… all the maple tree meetings… I think you should trust me by now. I would never hurt you…" Joey said holding her hand.

"I trust you… I trust you so much, Joey… You know I do because whenever we go to the maple tree, we go alone… you could do anything to me… But I'm sorry Joey, I just can't," May said swallowing hard.

"I know, I know… its ok, but don't tell anyone that you're a virgin. People expect more from me," he said.

"I won't…" she stopped when she saw Drew coming her way. She knew he probably came to get his promise, so she thought fast, "Um, Joey could you get some punch? My mouth is so dry."

Joey sighed, nodded and smiled at her, "Anything for you."

"Thanks Joey, that's why I love you," she said smiling at him.

"I'm fallen with those words… what a slave I am," he said and went out to the punch-bowl.

Drew smiled at her and May smiled back. He seated himself beside her and looked at her.

"You look really… something tonight, May," he said, searching for the right words. He didn't want her to know he was head over heels for her.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" May asked raising her eye-brows. Drew looked even more handsome up close. He was wearing a blue shirt with the top button opened; the hands were folded and black slacks.

"Well… how should I put it?" Drew said grinning at her.

"Oh, Drew!" May exclaimed. It may seem funny but although she'd only met him just the day before yesterday, she felt as if she knew him all her life.

Drew laughed. It was so nice to be near May, laughing and talking with her. He just loved the way she said his name… it made him feel so happy.

"Hmp! Anyway, you came to dance with me, right?" May asked, looking over at Joey at the punch-bowl. He was pouring the punch in two cups and talking to Joshua, another player of football.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, let's go now," May said and grabbed his hand and led him to the dance-floor.

Drew smiled widely when May's hand touched his. She glanced over at Joey before she put her arms around Drew's neck. The touch of his skin made her jittery all over. Sure she had danced with lots of boys but she never felt this way, not even with Joey. Drew put his arms around her waist and they started to dance. The DJ was playing Lady in Red, and when May heard it, she blushed, it sounded like it was especially for her. Drew, on the other hand, was so happy that he could hardly contain his happiness. He wanted to run and shout. The girl he had dreamed about for years was dancing with him and he was holding her! It was like a dream come true. He pulled her more closely to him and held her close to his chest. May was surprised at what he was doing, but then she smiled a bit, Drew smelled so good! It wasn't expensive perfume like what Joey always smelled of, no; it was something that smelled so sweet… it was roses! He smelled like roses! Sweet sweet roses! She giggled a bit and laid her head down on his shoulder. Drew smiled when he heard her giggle, she liked him! Well, at least he hoped, she seemed like she did. But Drew was wrong, in May's heart, it was more than just 'like', it was love! She had completely fallen in love with him, and wished that she could have him forever. But all good things come to an end.

"MAY! What are you doing?!" Joey yelled, dropping the two cups of punch he was holding.

May gasped and got away from Drew and went over to Joey, "Joey!"

"May, why are you dancing with another guy like that, when I'm your date?" Joey asked, he was furious to see his girlfriend he had bragged about so much, cheating, just in front of him.

"Joey, let me explain!" May cried, she wasn't going to let him misunderstand, although a part of her wanted to get away from him and go inside the lovely warmth of Drew's chest.

Joey looked at Drew, pulled May's wrist tightly and led her to the balcony of the room.

"May?" Drew asked quietly. He felt so sorry for her. She was getting misunderstood by her boyfriend because of him!

May smiled weakly at him and followed, no; was dragged to the balcony by Joey.

"Joey, let go, it hurts," May said, pleading him, they were at the balcony but Joey still wouldn't let go of that death-grip on her wrist.

He took a deep breath and sighed, "May… I've listen to everything you told me… Why did you have to cheat like that?" he said, still not letting go of her wrist.

"Joey, I'll explain everything… just please let go of my hand… it hurts a lot," May said looking at him with tears in her eyes.

Joey melted when he saw her tears. He let go immediately and looked at it carefully, it was red and he knew May must've been hurt. "I'm sorry May, did it hurt a lot?" he asked her softly.

May, happy to get her hand back, rubbed the area and sniffed, "Yeah, it did… but I'm better now, I'll explain to you everything. Drew asked me out to the prom but I said I couldn't because I'm going with you. He looked so disappointed that I promised him I'll dance with him at the prom, and that's what I did…"

"I know, but… you two were holding each other so lovingly…" Joey trailed off.

"Lovingly? We just got carried away with the scene… I was thinking of you the whole time…" May said, it wasn't a lie, she really was thinking of him, just not in a loving way, she was thinking what would happen if he saw them together.

"Are you sure you weren't cheating on me?" Joey asked her carefully.

"I wasn't, Joey and I don't plan to either. I told you the other day, I'm not that kind of girl," May said, sniffing again.

"Oh May, are you crying?" Joey asked and put his arms around her and hugged her. "I'm sorry I misunderstood… there don't cry, you still have to be the Prom Queen and your mascara would be running."

May bit her lip and hit his chest gently, "Bad Joey."

Joey smiled at her, "I'm sorry May… forgive?"

"And forgotten," she replied smiling at him. Things worked out fine… if only her heart would cooperate with her brain. Her brain was telling to tell her to get back with Joey while her heart was telling her to go back to Drew. People say listen to your heart… but she listened to her brain and things worked out… right?

"I'm glad. The prom queen and king are announcing already… Let's go!" Joey said grabbing her hand, this time softly; and running to the stage.

"This lovely year, we have 3 ladies nominated for Prom Queen. Please come to the stage, Miss. Eve Kelly, Miss. Gina Stoke and… our Miss. May Maple!" the announcer announced.

Joey smiled at May, "The last one always gets first, go on to the stage."

May smiled back at him and walked up the stage together with Eve, who was a Scottish girl with sandy blond hair and blue eyes and Gina, an Asian girl with dark black hair and dark eyes.

"Next, we will be announcing the nominees for the Prom King. We have… Mr. Kevin Green, our beloved quarter-back Mr. Joey Stonier and… Mr. Drew Hayden! Congratulations! Will you young men please proceed to the stage? Thank you."

_Huh? How come I'm not the last;_ Joey thought; _the last is always the Prom King and Queen. If that's true then… Drew… would be the king with May? No! It can't be… who said Drew was popular anyway?_ He climbed up the stairs and stood beside Kevin and Drew, who was obviously amazed he got nominated for Prom King… he never, had been before. Joey could hear the cheerleaders cheering for him and smiled, it was quite obvious who would get the Prom King.

"Alright everyone! I know you're as excited as I am! We have here, the Prom Queen… May! Congratulations May!" the announcer said as she put a beautiful glittery crown on her head. Lots of the boys clapped loudly.

"Now, the Prom King! The Prom King this year is… Drew!! Congratulations Drew! I hear this is your first crown!" the announcer said and put a crown on his head.

Joey's eye-brows shot up. What? How come that Drew got to be the Prom King? Wasn't he, the quarter-back, the most popular guy in school? And what's even worse is that according to the rules of Poke ((pronounced po-kee)) High, the Prom King and Queen had to dance together the whole of the prom and they would have to dance together whenever there's a dance at the school. They can't do that! May was his! No other guy can dance with her!

"Now according to our tradition, the Prom King and Queen must dance together all night! So May and Drew, are you ready?" the announcer said, smiling at them.

May looked over at Drew who was smiling at her. She smiled back at him and sighed, she got her wish, to dance with him all night and Joey can't say that she was cheating; she was only following the rules… right? Or was there something more in her heart?

The nominees went down the stage, followed by the Prom King and Queen. Joey went over to her and smiled. "Congratulations May, I'm glad for you," he said.

"Thanks Joey… are you angry that I'm going to dance with another guy for every dance this year?" she asked.

"Well… I am jealous of course that my May is going to dance with another person instead of me for the whole year, but this won't affect our relationship and we'll still go out and meet at the maple tree, right?" he asked, holding her hand.

"Of course it won't Joey! This is only following the tradition, it doesn't mean a thing," May said, giving his hand a quick squeeze.

"I'm glad… this whole year I guess I won't be dancing," he said, rubbing her hand gently.

"Why not? Why don't you dance with another girl? It makes me feel guilty that I'm dancing with another guy while you're alone like Gerald," she said.

"I'm not going to dance with another girl, May. And don't feel guilty, as long as you have me in your heart, its okay with me," Joey said, smiling weakly at her.

"Thanks Joey…" May said smiling back at him.

"Its okay; how's your hand?" Joey asked looking at her wrist carefully.

"Its fine now, you promised me that you wouldn't hurt me but you did," May said, pouting playfully.

"I'm sorry May, I'm bad, right?" Joey said smiling at her.

"You are."

"Well... May, we have to dance now," a voice said, interrupting their conversation.

"Oh, Drew!" May said smiling at him.

"Hey you, can't you see that we're having a conversation? Don't think you're so lucky that you get to dance with her for all the dances. I can make you feel sorry," Joey said, clenching his fist.

"You want to start a fight?" Drew asked angrily, "Well I'm ready for it."

**ZOMG!! That was the longest chapter I ever wrote! 4289 words!! I hope it was good. I know Drew seem totally OOC, I'm sorry but I can't seem to write Drew as arrogant anymore! That's what happens when you read way tooo much fics… Anyway, I thought this chapter was crappy too… I hope you guys don't seem to think so… The ending was crap, and so were the middle and the beginning. I'm sorry; I know that I'm such a pessimist… I'm probably bugging you out so I'll shut the trap now… One more word.. REVIEW!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: So here's chapter 3, I think this story is crappy but I like to write it… It's fun and it takes my mind off of stressing things like school and exams… scary, I know… And yeah I'm updating too fast… I better update my other ones but I like this one the best… but yeah I'm working on it the others... You know something, I think the characters in this ought to be more older than this, so yeah… I'm changing the ages… so sorry! XD Yeah, the new ages are in the first chappie..**

**Disclaimer: Just read what I wrote the last chapter..**

"Hey hey! Joey, Drew! Stop it, both of you aren't going to have a fight because of me," May said putting her hands out between the two angry boys.

Joey suddenly grabbed May's waist, pulled her to his chest and kissed her passionately. May eyes widened but she couldn't do a thing. As for Drew, all the anger rushed out of him. He couldn't fight with Joey, Joey has the upper hand. Joey was May's boyfriend and he was just… just a guy who was madly in love with her. Things were so different; he couldn't bear to see them kissing like that. He looked at May's beautiful lips kissing with that Joey. The scene stabbed him in the heart. At last, the kiss ended, May took a step away from and blushed, her lips still had the warmth from Joey's and she could taste his saliva. She also saw Drew, who was turned to the side, trying to take the image out of his mind. As for Joey, he smiled. He did that purposely so Drew could see that it was no use for him to be dreaming about May. May was his, now and forever.

"Didn't that taste good, May?" Joey asked smiling widely at her.

"Um… yeah, I guess…" May replied, looking at Drew.

"We'll continue at the maple tree tomorrow. As for now, go and dance with him, he looks desperate," Joey said smirking and with that he took off.

"Um… Drew… sorry about that… You probably felt awkward," May said, not being able to meet Drew's eyes.

"It's okay… You're boyfriend really cares about you a lot… I can see that," Drew said, smiling through his aching heart.

"Yeah, but sometimes he can get a little possessive… he cares a lot though," May said looking up and smiling at him, "Now, shall we dance?"

"Sure," Drew replied smiling, took her hand and they went to the dance-floor.

They started to dance along to the music and Drew smiled, this time no one can disturb them anymore. He pulled her close again and this time May wasn't surprised, she enjoyed the warmth of his chest and felt like if she was in there, nothing could harm her. She inhaled the lovely scent of roses and smiled, she forgot about everything; Joey, her parents, clothes, cheerleaders, school, teachers; all she knew was how nice it was to be close to Drew. Drew looked into her face and saw that she was absolutely beautiful. There was nothing wrong with her. Her eyes were a beautiful sapphire blue and glittered wonderfully. Her nose was straight and slightly pointed and there wasn't a dent in it. Her lips were so plump and pink, even without the lip-gloss. Her hair looked so soft and silky. May was also looking at Drew's face. She noticed that his eyes were full of emotion and the green orbs seemed to take her in. His nose looked so delicate and his lips were so fine, so luscious… so kissable. She wanted to feel his lips on hers and she soon got her wish. Drew started to lean in and their foreheads touched gently. He pressed his lips on hers gently, asking for permission. She smiled when she felt his soft lips and started to kiss him back. They locked lips for what seemed like eternity and both of them were filled with bliss. May felt so… good inside, like fireworks were exploding in her heart; she never felt like this when she kissed Joey. Joey gave her a mild warmth, yes; but never like what she was feeling now. As for Drew, he became the happiest person in the world. May, the girl he dreamt about for ages, was here, in his arms and he was kissing her soft lips, he never even dared to dream of doing that before. Much to the two's disappointment, the kiss ended with the need for oxygen. Both of them didn't say a word, they looked in each others eyes and felt a happy warmth inside. Finally May spoke, ending the silence.

"Drew?" she asked softly, she was happy, but scared. They were in the middle of the dance-floor and the whole school knows her as Joey's girlfriend. What would happen if they saw her and Drew kissing?!

"Yeah May?" Drew replied looking into her deep blue eyes.

"What was that for?"

"What?"

"The kiss."

"Why? Didn't you like it?" Drew said, alarmed that May might not feel the same way as him.

"I enjoyed it… but, well I'm Joey's girl and I can't, no, I'm not supposed to kiss other boys… it's like cheating," May said slowly, searching for the right words.

Drew sighed, "Let's go talk at the balcony… it's too crowded here."

May nodded, it seemed like the balcony was always a place to get problems solved. They walked to the balcony and sat down at the small cushioned bench.

"Well… Drew… I… I don't want to cheat on Joey. But if… if there's a special feeling between us… then I could.. I could do something," May said, breaking the odd silence.

"No, don't. Just forget about that kiss, it didn't mean anything. I was just caught up," Drew lied, he wanted her to be happy.

"It really didn't mean anything? Didn't you feel anything special?" May asked, not wanting to believe Drew's words, if what he said was true… then her feelings were officially one-sided now.

"Nothing," Drew replied in his best flat voice.

"What?" May said shaking her head. Tears started to well up in her eyes. Everything was just too much for her. Like she was a toy for boys to play with.

Drew saw the tears rolling down her cheeks and he felt so bad inside. He made her cry again! The first time with Joey, she cried because he danced with her. Now she's crying again because of him. He clenched his fist and looked away from her crying face. His heart ached so badly, he wanted to hug her and tell her that he loved her and till the world goes crashing he'll never ever stop loving. He wanted to kiss her tears away… he wanted to do so many things, but he just couldn't, a river was divided between them and that river couldn't be crossed… not yet. Curse that goddamn river, that stupid goddamn river…

"I… I better go get a drink of water," he mumbled and walked away from her, his heart smashing into pieces with every step he took. He knew this would make them more far apart, he knew he was making a mistake he would regret for years onward…but at least she would be happy… right?

May watched Drew walk away from her… she was so sure he was as happy as she was when they kissed… but he denied it; he denied every bit of it. She wanted to run away, away from everything; Drew, Joey, love; everything… There was a heavy burden in her heart, a burden she wanted to get rid of so much. Her heart felt so hurt, so broken. Her tears had stopped, the only tears that hadn't were the ones pouring over her heart.

**The Next Day…**

May awoke to find herself all numb and her eyes stinging because of the so many hurtful tears she shed the night before. She was glad it was Saturday, she needed rest. She thought about last night, she remembered having smelly, strong drinks, she remembered Joey carrying her and dropping her off at her house. She lifted herself out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash herself up. While she was splashing cold water on her face, she remembered all the hurt inside… the liquor didn't work at all. She went downstairs and sat at the dining table with the rest of the family to eat breakfast.

"May, what we tell you about drinking?" her father said.

May instantly became angry, she was hurt inside and out and her father was… was fussing over small matters. So what if she drank sometimes? It wasn't going to kill her. "Dad, could you just relax sometimes? It was just a measly drink, I didn't die or anything. You're way too tense."

"What? How did you speak to your father?" her mother exclaimed.

"Yeah May," her brother, Max added.

"I'm sorry, I just had a bad day yesterday," May said poking her fork into the scrambled eggs.

Caroline glanced at Norman and frowned, "What happened darling?" she asked worriedly.

"Uh well, it's nothing mom, nothing for you to be worried of," she mumbled and set the fork down, "I don't feel like eating, I'm going to my room, ok?"

"Sure honey," Caroline replied.

May got off of her seat and went upstairs to her room. She sat down on her bed sighed. What was happening to her? This wasn't the usual cheery perky May that everyone knew. Why is she making her life change just because of some guy? Because she had fallen in love with that guy, that's why. She didn't love Joey, no; she didn't. She just thought she did when people started to practically force her into dating him. Now she found someone that she loved with every bit of her heart, unfortunately nothing worked out. Life sucks. Suddenly her phone started ringing, she grabbed it and looked at the number, Joey. She didn't feel like talking to him, she didn't feel like lying to him that she loved him when her heart was screaming the name of one person, Drew. But she had to talk to him, she had to, he was her boyfriend that she chose.

"Hello?" she said into the phone in her best fake cheery voice.

"Hey May, feeling better?" Joey said.

"Yeah, I drank a lot last night, huh?" May replied trying to focus on Joey.

"Yeah you did, I was worried. This isn't like you, May, what happened?"

"It was nothing, Joey… I just got carried away, that's all."

"Oh, okay… So what do you want to do today?"

May closed her eyes for a second, she didn't want to do anything but she didn't want to let Joey down, "I don't know, whatever you want to do is okay with me," she replied.

"Well… I wanted to see a movie, it's a new one," Joey said grinning into the phone.

"Lemme guess, it's a horrible action film where people get killed. Oh joy," May replied sarcastically. She hated those films and as luck would have it, Joey loved them. May liked romance and sweet stuff while Joey gets sick while watching the mushy scenes… What a perfect couple they were.

"Yup, you're coming right?"

May sighed, she didn't want to argue, she felt too weak. "Sure."

"Great, so I'll come and pick you up at 2, ok?"

"Sure," she repeated.

"See you then, love ya."

"You too," she replied weakly. Normally she would have said the word, the friggin word called love, but today, after what happened last night, she just couldn't bring herself to say it. She felt as if the word was mocking her. They hung up and May glanced up at the clock, 12o'clock, she still had 2 more hours left. Two more hours to do nothing but think about the events of last night, those events which brought a stinging pain into her heart.

**1 hour and 30 minutes later…**

May rolled over in her bed and sighed. She had been sleeping for the past 1 and half hour and was dreaming the most wonderful things in the world. Drew and she were… were together and happy… a perfect life with the perfect love, the only bad thing was that it wasn't reality. She sighed again and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower, she would have to meet Joey soon. A few minutes later, she got out of the steaming bathroom. The hot shower had refreshed her a bit and she was ready for the afternoon torture of a terrible action film. She smiled a bit as she remembered the last time they went out for an action film, they argued the whole time but then Joey got all romantic and that made it up. Yeah, she had Joey, a great boyfriend who cares a whole lot for her so why was she so depressed about a guy she just met? He didn't do anything special. Yes, Joey, that was all she need to focus on. She shook her head roughly and made believe that all her worries were shook off of her. She smiled widely and opened her closet. She was a new person now, a cheery happy girl that cared about nothing and her clothes needed to scream that out. She chose a bright yellow peasant blouse with lots of fluffy layers and worn out jeans. The brunette threw them on and sat in front of the mirror. She combed her brown locks and held it up with a bright yellow bandana.

Ding Dong! The door rang from downstairs and she ran down to get it before her parents could. She smiled at Joey who was standing in the doorway, wearing a blue T-shirt and denim jeans with his hands in the pockets.

"Hey Joey! Here already?" May asked as she pulled on her brand new light pink Nike tennis shoes.

"Yup, you seem awfully happy about seeing an action film today, May," Joey said grinning at her.

"I'm just in a good mood… and don't try to ruin it," the brunette warned as she grabbed her gypsy bag and hurried out of the house.

"Aren't you gonna tell your parents where your going?" Joey asked.

"Um… yeah I will," May said and went into the kitchen where her mother was, busily making dinner.

"Hey mom,"

"Oh, May… where are you going?" Caroline asked looking at her daughter.

"Um… I'm going to the cinema with Joey…" May said smiling hopefully at her mother.

Caroline sighed and turned around from the oven, "Well, I guess you could… your father would kill me for this but I've been young before and I know what it feels like… so go ahead sweet heart."

"Oh thanks so much, mom! You're the best! I'll be right back after the movie, ok? See you!" May exclaimed as she ran out of the door.

"Told them?" Joey asked leading the way to his car parked in the front of the house.

"Yup, I told mom, mom's much more understanding than dad," May said, sighing.

"Well… that's parents… got two of my own too… Just forget about them and let's enjoy our time together, okay?" Joey asked smiling as he opened the car door for her.

"Sure," May replied smiling back and getting into the car. Joey made his way to his own seat and they drove off to the cinema.

"So we're watching here?" May asked as they went inside the underground car parking of Rosedaylle Cinema.

"Yup, I thought you liked watching here," Joey said as he found a spot and parked the blue convertible.

May nodded, she did like watching there, it was a huge cinema with lots of rose decorations. Roses, her favorite flower. Suddenly she remembered what Drew smelt like and sighed. No, she wasn't going to think about him, he wasn't going to ruin her afternoon together with her boyfriend. They went up the elevator to the floor where the movies were shown and stood in the line to buy their tickets.

**Meanwhile…**

Drew sighed; he was in Rosedaylle Cinema's long ticket queue together with his cousin, Samantha. He was feeling down the night before and she decided to take him for a movie to lighten him up. Unfortunately, they forgot that today was Saturday and there were thousands of couples coming to watch.

"Drew, we're gonna get there soon… you really need to lighten up. Enjoy your life while you still can," Samantha said smiling at him. Samantha was a 18 year old girl with layered shoulder length green hair and chocolate brown eyes. She had light freckles on her face and she mostly won attention from the male species.

"Did anyone tell you you're way too perky?" Drew asked arrogantly.

"Drew, you need a girlfriend. Someone to lighten you up," Samantha replied still wearing that smile.

Drew's mind flashed back to May, her tears, the hurt he felt. "Nah, I… I'm unlucky in love."

"Oooh! You met someone already?" Samantha cooed, the smile turning into a grin.

"Hmm… you could say so," he replied glancing at the people at the back of him.

"I'm your cousin, Drew. We shared each other everything since we were young. So come on," she said, putting her hands to her hips.

Drew's eyes were still scanning the line, "Well… her name's May and she's…" he stopped when he saw May and Joey, holding hands and laughing. The image ran through his heart like an angry knife. He closed his eyes for a second; he gave up his chance to be with her. He gave it up…

"What is it Drew?" Samantha asked, making him turn around from May and Joey.

"Um… it's that… that the girl I was telling you about, May, she's right over there with her boyfriend," Drew said looking at his feet.

Samantha turned to look at him with a serious expression on her face, "Your girl has a boyfriend?"

Drew sighed and shifted his gaze back at May's beautiful radiant face, "That's the truth."

"I'm gonna go talk to her," Samantha said and went off to May.

"Wait Samantha!" Drew cried out and blushed as a lot of people turned to look at him. He couldn't follow her and lose his place in the line so he just stood there hoping Samantha wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Hi! My name's Samantha, you're May, right?" Samantha said as she approached May and Joey.

May turned to face her with a smile on her face, "Oh… hi, do I know you?"

"Well, I'm Drew's girlfriend, Drew told me a lot about you," Samantha replied smiling at her.

May stopped smiling, she felt that pain again, that pain deep inside her heart that cut through her. "I… I never knew Drew had a g… girlfriend," she replied after a few seconds.

Samantha smiled, this was exactly the reaction she wanted to see, she was sure that Drew had a chance to be with May, "Of course he do! He is gorgeous you know. Anyway, you probably didn't notice me because I don't live here, I used to but then we moved to another city."

May looked down at her feet, "Oh really? That's great, oh um, this is my boyfriend Joey," she replied motioning her hand.

Joey nodded and smiled at Samantha, "Nice to meet you."

"You too, oh May, I have to go… Drew's probably waiting," Samantha said smiling at her.

"Oh Drew's here too?" May ask looking around, "Where is he?"

"He's at the top of the line, over there… you see him?" Samantha said pointing to where Drew was standing, looking in their direction.

"Oh yeah, tell him I said hi," May replied smiling weakly at her.

"Of course I will!" Samantha replied smiling widely at her, "See you later May, you too Joey!"

May nodded, "See you."

"Yeah see you," Joey said with a smile.

Samantha smiled to them one last time before walking up to a very anxious Drew.

"Samantha! What were you saying to them for so long?" he asked worriedly once she got to him.

"It was nothing, I told her that I'm your girlfriend," Samantha replied, tucking a stand of her green hair behind her ear.

"What?! Samantha, why did you say that?" Drew cried wide-eyed.

"Relax, I got the reaction I wanted to see," Samantha replied coolly.

"And what exactly was that?"

"Well, I've no doubt that she likes you. She may even love you, who know."

"What? How do you know?" Drew asked glancing back at May.

"She was jealous, majorly jealous," Samantha replied, a smile playing with her lips.

"Oh wow, what solid proof," Drew said sarcastically.

"Drew, I'm older than you and I'm a girl, I know her feelings so don't try to deny me," Samantha said with a dead glare.

"Alright alright, sheesh!" Drew cried , looking at the people in front of him, "We're finally here, only one pair ahead of us."

"Well, that's good but don't try to change the subject, Drew, try her again… you may get her," Samantha told him.

Drew nodded, "I hope you're right Samantha."

**Back to May**

"Drew… wasn't that the guy who got the Prom King?" Joey asked.

"Oh, um, yeah, that's Drew…" May replied, looking at her feet.

"I never knew that guy could get a girl as pretty as Samantha, but that's good, I don't have to worry about him stealing you away from me," Joey said with a smile.

"Yeah," May replied, smiling faintly. A part of her wanted him to do that…

**Okay! That was long too! Anyway, I told some of my reviewers that this chappie would have angst in it… and it did! Okay… in the next one prepare for major Drew/May! Whopee! XD Thanks for reading and now leave a review! I worked hard on this… you should at least review… **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well guys I'm trying to update my unfinished fics as fast as possible… I'm busy with all my mid-year tests, but well I'm using up all my free time writing… writing is my hobby so it doesn't really matter. And um, remember, the rating wasn't just for safety so it may have very few bad words… And I totally forgot! I was really stuck on this chappie sooo my good friend Delcatty546 helped me out big time! She gave me the idea of Joey ch- oops I'm not supposed to give you a spoiler, but anyway, thanks Lorry! **

**Disclaimer: I once owned Pokemon but then…pigs started to fly and people started to freak out so… I was forced to give it up… believe it if you want.**

**Chapter 4**

**The Next Day**

"Hey Samantha!" Drew shouted as he knocked the door to his cousin's room. Samantha and her mother, Aunt Lydia were visiting their town and were staying together with Drew and his parents.

"Coming!" she yelled back as she opened the door, "What do you want Drew?"

"Aunt Lydia was asking you to go to the supermarket to get some groceries," Drew told her as he eyed her room, "Why is your room in such a mess?"

Samantha frowned, "At least it's not as messy as yours; anyway tell her that I'm going in a few minutes after changing."

"Sure," Drew replied as he walked over to his own room.

Samantha got dressed and headed to the supermarket on her bike; she parked it outside and walked through the doorway of the store. The supermarket was a huge one with a small coffee shop on the side of it. That coffee shop sold the most wonderful pastries that anyone had ever tasted. Samantha drooled as she got the scent of the delicious goodies. She decided that she'll get some after shopping and looked at the shopping list that her mom had given her.

"Hmm, milk, eggs, bread, bacon and sausages… that won't be so hard," she muttered to herself as she headed to the dairy centre. She grabbed a bottle of milk and walked over to get the other things she needed. She paid for it and headed to the coffee shop. The green-haired smiled as she got that wonderful aroma, she quickly walked over to the counter, "What can I get you?" a girl about 19 standing behind the counter asked.

"I would like a plain bagel and a cup of hot chocolate please," Samantha replied.

The girl nodded and handed her a warm bagel and a steaming cup of milky brown liquid. Samantha gladly took it, paid for it and looked around for a place to sit. Her mother wouldn't mind if she was a few minutes late, now, wouldn't she? Her brown eyes slowed to a stop as she saw a familiar spiky haired guy with a dimpled smile. Joey… the person her cousin dreaded most, Joey with… what?! It wasn't May; May wasn't the girl by his side, it was a blonde haired girl with icy green eyes. She was wearing a tight belly shirt and a very short black skirt… what a slut, but that doesn't matter… what mattered was what was Joey doing? He was cheating on May, wasn't he? Oh boy, Drew would blow his top off if he knew….Samantha took out her cell phone and pressed the voice recording button, she might need proof. She put on her most innocent smile and walked over to them, they were laughing and Joey's hand was on her… thigh. _Pervert_; she thought as she approached them.

"Oh my gosh! Joey!" Samantha exclaimed with fake cheeriness spilling all over. She sat next to him and set her food down.

Joey looked at her and his grin turned into a very nervous expression, "Huh? Oh… um, do I know you?" he said after a few seconds.

"Joey, I thought you had better memory than that! Where's May?" she replied, not skipping a beat.

"Huh? May? W..what are you talking about?" he said fidgeting with his hands.

"Like, Jowie? Who is, like, this girl? How do you, like, know her? Like, who's May?" the blondie asked batting her eye-lashes at him. **((Eww.. I'm gonna be sick!))**

"Uh, it's nothing, Flora," Joey replied in a voice that told the world that it _was_ something.

Flora, so that was the name of the be-yotch. But who cares, Joey was a cheater. Hell knows how many times he must have cheated on May throughout the time they dated.

"Oh Joey! Is this your new girlfriend?" Samantha asked, spitting out the word as if it were a bag of garbage.

"Uh.. um.." Joey stuttered, looking away from Samantha unusually cold gaze.

"Oh Jowie, tell her, it's nothing to be ashamed of," Flora said, giving him a peck on the lips.

Joey pulled away from Flora and sighed heavily, "Just don't tell anyone Samantha… that might ruin my image."

Samantha decided that that was the last straw, "What? You care about your image? Your image is already shattered into pieces by what you're doing right now… you cheated on May! And you still care about your stupid image?!" she shouted angrily. A few people turned to look at her but she didn't care. She cared about her cousin and she didn't want the girl her cousin loved to be broken by some stupid, idiotic guy. A guy who cared nothing but himself.

"What is she talking about Jowie?" Flora said, putting her arms around him.

Joey shook her off and buried his head in hands, "I don't know! Just get away from me and stop asking so many questions!" he yelled.

Flora looked hurt and turned to Samantha, "What's going on?"

"Nothing that that little brain of yours could figure out," Samantha replied coolly and walked away, forgetting all about her delicious bagel and hot chocolate. Living with Drew for a week _did _have its advantages. She went out of the shop and the moment she got out, she took out her cell and clicked the replay button.

"_Oh my gosh! Joey!"_

"_Huh? Oh… um, do I know you?"_

"_Joey, I thought you had better memory than that! Where's May?"_

"_Huh? May? W..what are you talking about?"_

"_Like, Jowie? Who is, like, this girl? How do you, like, know her? Like, who's May?"_

"_Uh, it's nothing, Flora,"_

"_Oh Joey! Is this your new girlfriend?"_

"_Uh.. um.."_

"_Oh Jowie, tell her, it's nothing to be ashamed of,"_

"_Just don't tell anyone Samantha… that might ruin my image."_

"_What? You care about your image? Your image is already shattered into pieces by what you're doing right now… you cheated on May! And you still care about your stupid image?!"_

"_What is she talking about Jowie?"_

"_I don't know! Just get away from me and stop asking so many questions!"_

"_What's going on?"_

"_Nothing that that little brain of yours could figure out,"_

Samantha smiled to herself as the tape ended, she wasn't being evil, no; she was only helping May see the idiot in the so-called perfect guy. She hopped on her bike and hurried home.

"Samantha! Where were you? I was so worried!" her mother exclaimed as she saw her daughter coming through the door.

"Oh mom, sorry… I was having a snack at the coffee shop," Samantha replied putting the groceries bag on the kitchen table, "Well I'm done, I'm going up."

"Okay dear."

Samantha hurried up and knocked on Drew's room. The door opened after a few seconds and she saw Drew. His hair was in a mess and his usually perfect unruffled clothes were all wrinkled and he looked as if he had just woken up.

"Hey Drew," Samantha said and started to giggle when she saw what a mess he was in.

"What do you want? Can't a guy get a decent sleep without someone coming and barging in?" Drew replied, annoyingly and started to rake through his hair with his fingers.

"Well, I have some important news to tell you, Mr. Grouchy," Samantha said and held up her pink cell.

"Oh wow, what a great surprise, your cell," he replied sarcastically and headed back to his bed.

"Yup, it is a great surprise, listen," she told him and pressed the replay button.

"What could be so interesting abou-" Drew stopped when he heard Joey's voice. He listened carefully and his eyes became wide open in shock.

"So did you find that interesting, mister?" Samantha said when the tape finished.

"What? Was that Joey? Who was the girly voice?" Drew asked still obviously puzzled.

"To answer your questions, yes, that was Joey and that girly voice was some stupid girl called Flora. You recognize my voice, don't you?" she said and propped down on his bed.

"But… that means.. May's being cheated," Drew said sitting down on a chair.

"Obviously, yes."

"Are you playing with me?" Drew asked looking carefully into her eyes.

"Look Drew, this is not some silly prank. It really happened; I saw them at the coffee shop next to the supermarket… Isn't the recording enough proof? You have to tell May."

"But… how must I?" Drew asked his eyes full of uncertainty.

"Well, make her listen to this tape," Samantha replied handing over her cell phone.

Drew hesitantly took the cell and fiddled with it, "What if it's wrong? What if Joey and that girl were just friends or they're related or something? What if I told her and then she found out that Joey really wasn't cheating on her? She would hate me for the rest of my life!"

Samantha sighed, "Drew, since when did you turn into this worry wart freak? Huh? I thought you were always over confident with everything… does this change when it comes to love?"

"Yes it does! I can't have her hate me just because of a silly mistake," Drew replied.

"She'll hate you even more if she finds out that you knew that Joey was cheating on her and you didn't tell her! Gosh Drew, May isn't the kind of girl to hold a grudge against everything single thing. I'm sure that she'll forgive you even if it was wrong… she'll forgive you if you tell her that you just made a mistake. Why are you being so… outrageous?" Samantha exclaimed.

Now it was Drew's turn to sigh, "I'm sorry, ok? I… I… She probably already hates me for practically rejecting her…"

"What? You rejected her? But I thought you loved her!" Samantha cried, shocked.

"I.. I do, but well, it… it was like this," he said and began to tell her about the conversation they had in the balcony of Poke High.

"Oh… I get it now.. you wanted her to be happy, right?" Samantha asked after he finished.

"Yeah, but now that I know that Joey isn't treating her right, then I'll have to tell her my real feelings, mustn't I? Drew said, giving a weak smile to Samantha.

"Now that's the Drew I know," she replied contently.

Drew smiled at her, "Thanks for caring that much about me, Samantha."

"You _are_ my cousin, Drew… and I want to baby-sit my nieces and nephews," Samantha said with a smirk.

Drew blushed a bit, "Samantha get out of my room!" he shouted as he pushed her out with a goofy smile on his face.

"Alright alright… just don't be afraid to tell it to her," she replied and walked to her room.

Drew closed the door and sighed, he was very grateful to Samantha. Because of her, things may work out.

**Monday, School**

Drew stood at the gate of Poke High, he was waiting for May to come, his hands were ice cold and his heart was beating rapidly. Finally he spotted her, arms linked with Joey. She looked even more gorgeous than yesterday. Her hair was up in a high pony-tail with her chin-length bangs framing her delicate face. She had on a pink striped polo shirt and a knee-length denim skirt. It pained his heart to see such a kind-hearted beautiful girl with a rotten, stupid guy who didn't even care about her. But he was gonna change that, wasn't he? He walked up to her but decided that he wouldn't show her the tape until Joey was away.

"Hi May," he said as he approached her.

May froze, her heart started to sting again. Images of the prom, Samantha saying that she was his girlfriend, came into her mind. She blinked away hot tears and smiled at him, "Hey Drew."

Joey raised his eye-brows and a worried expression came onto his face. Drew noticed it and smirked, that Joey was one hell of a coward. "How you doin' Joey?" he asked.

"Um… great! Everything's great! So… um… we met your girlfriend the other day," Joey replied trying to change the subject.

A puzzled expression came on Drew's face but then he remembered that Samantha told them that she was his girlfriend, "Oh yeah, Samantha."

"She's very nice," May said putting on her best cheerful face.

"So what did you want to say to us?" Joey asked, he wanted Drew to go away or the cat might go out of the bag.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to tell May that we have to work on a paper saying how we'll organize the next prom," Drew replied, "And knowing her, we'll probably be late to put it up."

May scrunched her eye-brows, "Whatever, I'm never late at anything, ok?"

"Whatever you say…so meet me at the library at lunch, ok? Or will you die of starvation?"

"You are so arrogant you know that? And fine I'll meet you there," May replied, "I have to go to class, see you then." With that she and Joey walked away.

Drew smiled at her childish actions, she was so perfect, so innocent, she deserved more than that Joey freak.

Lunch time came quickly and both teenagers were happy to see each other again. Drew hurried to the library the moment the bell rang and saved a seat for May. May came a few minutes later carrying a notebook and two pens.

"See? You're late," Drew said the moment she sat down.

"I was getting the things we needed, I don't see you bringing anything," May replied smiling triumphantly.

"Whatever, now we have to get to work," Drew said, taking the notebook from her hands. Their fingers brushed and both felt a shockwave straight to their hearts.

"Uh… here's a pen," May said handing over a blue pen.

Drew took it and twirled it in his hands, "So… how do want to decorate the next prom?"

"I don't know… roses?" May said blushing slightly.

Drew smirked, "Roses?"

"Yeah, why? You smelt like it…" May trailed off.

Drew smirked again, "You must've been very into me to remember what I smelt like."

May, at that point, turn beet-red, "No, I wasn't… I remember usually everything, you know."

"Right… May, do you think Joey's right for you?" Drew asked suddenly, with a serious expression on his face.

"Huh? Why?"

"I want to know, just tell me," Drew replied looking straight into her sapphire eyes.

"Um… I don't know really, he said that he loved me… so yeah, I guess," May said, shifting uneasily.

"You think a guy's right for you just when he says that he loves you?" Drew asked a hint of anger showing.

"Drew, why are you asking me all this?" May replied, flustered.

"Why am I asking you this? Well because I don't want you to get hurt… physically and mentally," he said, his emerald eyes flaring up.

"Why do you care anyway?"

"Because…you're… you're a special friend," Drew replied looking away from her gaze.

"That…that's pretty sweet…so how's everything with Samantha?" May asked with a fake smile.

"Samantha? Samantha's my cousin, she's not my girlfriend. She… she just lied to see how you would react," Drew explained.

"How I would react? How do you think I would react? I'm not crazy over you Drew… why should I be? I have a boyfriend," May said, her lips trembling in anger and hurt.

"May, don't take this the wrong way…you know the real reason why she did that?" Drew asked, his features softening.

"No, I don't…and it doesn't matter if you don't tell me either," May said, blinking away angry tears.

"But I'm going to tell you anyway… because everything might be too late if I don't tell you right now," Drew replied placing a hand on hers.

May looked at his hand and back to his face, "What are you doing?"

"She…she did that because…I…I told her that I…Ilovedyou an-"

"Wait…you… you love me?" May asked not sure of what she heard.

"Um…yes, I do…you're all I ever cared about," he finished off softly.

**A/N: Alright…yes, I know its soo crappy! I hated it, I'm probably gonna edit this, when I find the time that is… Sooo… how'd you guys think? I really need to know! PLEASE review… It was so rushed too… And it was TOO short.. but anyway... hope y'all liked it! And thanks again Lorraine!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay... I was looking over some of my works and I've noticed how long I haven't updated this, it's really overdue. Just lost track of time and kinda busy these days with practicing for netball, art club… So now finally I've updated, you can cheer everyone! Just kidding... (: But thank you to all those who reviewed and liked this story, you guys ARE DA BEST!! (; Oh and I decided not to edit the last chapter since most of my reviewers said it was okay. And today's my birthday!! Sweet thirteen! Presents? Just kidding, on with the story! **

**Ideas - Guess... Delcatty546 thanks Lorry!**

**Dedications – xoxo-Contest3Ribbon-xoxo, or Patti, she's so nice and so sweet to talk to. I really wish we could chat more, stupid time difference. D8 **

**Disclaimer: -sobs- The world is so unfair…. I don't own Pokemon.**

**Drew: Tough luck. **

**Me: -narrows eyes- Well, its even tough luck that you're not a real person, grassy. **

**Drew: -raises eyebrow- I'm not?**

**Me: Of course not, who has **_**green**_** hair? **

**Drew: Well at least I get to travel around and catch Pokemon and not go to school like you. **

**Me: … You have a point. -.- **

**Chapter 5 – **

"_**Wait…you… you love me?" May asked not sure of what she heard.**_

"_**Um…yes, I do…you're all I'll ever care about," he finished off softly.**_

_**--**_

"What are you talking about?" May asked, bewildered.

"I-" Drew replied, but May cut him off. He looked away from her piercing blue eyes that were busily scanning his face.

Normally May would've been happy that Drew actually said he liked her… but not now. She had buried her feelings for him deep inside until there was no more left….or so she thought. "Look, I have a boyfriend, remember? And I'm not the kind to go out and have an affair with every guy I see… And I know you're not the kind of guy who steals other people's girlfriends. You're just confused, you don't really like me… it's just confusion," May said and paused, looking at the reaction on his face. It was blank, as if he had just woken up or something. She sighed, "I gotta go, see you sometime," she muttered and walked away.

Drew just sat there, her words ringing in his ears. She really _did_ take that lie he told at the prom seriously. What was wrong with him? Why did he just sit there? Why didn't he try to explain to her? Why was he quiet and just let her do all the rambling? Why didn't he tell her that her so-called boyfriend was a cheat? Why didn't he let her listen to the tape? Questions, questions, questions with no answers. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair; he _had_ to talk to her.

**--**

"So Joey, you're free today, right? I was thinking of going to that new theme park. You know, to relax," May said, as they walked together in the hall. It was four o' clock, the time when school was over for the day and kids were all rushing here and there.

"Uh… well… I have somewhere to go," he replied, looking a bit uneasy.

May frowned slightly, gripped the textbooks in her arms and held it to her chest, "Like where?"

"Um… uh… I have… uh, football practice! Yeah, football practice," Joey said, for _some_ reason unable to meet May's eyes.

May eyed him, suspiciously, "I never knew Coach Wills give practice on a Monday."

"Uh well, he decided that we needed more practice to beat the Ravens. Sorry baby, I would absolutely love to be with you but football is also important to me. You know that," Joey replied, finding the urge to smile at her innocently and put an arm around her shoulders.

May pulled away from him and smiled back weakly, "Sure, I understand… maybe some other time."

"Some other time, I promise," Joey replied, smiling, "Bye."

He walked away, leaving May all by herself, "Bye," she muttered under her breath.

--

Drew walked quickly in the hall, furiously searching for a blue-eyed brunette, he spotted a brown-haired girl with her back turned talking to another girl, running over to her, he tapped her shoulder. The girl turned around and Drew saw that it wasn't May, it was another girl. Muttering an apology he returned to his search again. At last he saw May, walking alone in the hall, her head down. He hurriedly ran to her calling out her name. May turned around and came face to face with Drew. Their noses were just millimeters apart and May felt the urge to just kiss him like they did at the prom. But she shook her head, forcing the thought of kissing him out of her head.

She took a step back and smiled casually at him, "Hey Drew."

Drew was also flustered over what happened, "Hey."

"So... what's up?'

"I was wondering if you could come with me to a nearby café," Drew said, pushing his hands into his pockets.

"My mom doesn't really like me to go to places after school," May lied.

"It'll only take a few minutes," Drew told her.

"Okay then," May said quickly, "Where to?"

"Twin-leaf Cafe? It's nearby."

May nodded and smiled, regaining her perkiness. They arrived at the huge café in a few minutes. It was the most popular one in the city and even some celebrities hang out there. The small waitress led them to a booth in the corner and asked them their order. May ordered a chocolate milkshake and Drew had a latte.

"It sure is a crowded place," May commented, looking around.

"Don't you know that this is one of the most popular cafés in the city?" Drew asked, scoffing.

"No," May replied, "I've never even heard of this place."

Drew shook his head and sighed, even her denseness was cute. Then again, what _isn't _cute in her? The way she walked, the way she talked, her smile… Boy, he got it bad. He looked at May and decided that now was the best time to play the tape. He took out Samantha's phone.

"May?"

--

May smiled to herself and hummed along to the song that was blaring from the huge speakers on either side of the counter. She saw the small waitress girl coming over carrying their orders and also smiled at her too. Then she saw something from the corner of her eyes. It was a teen-aged boy with brown ruffled hair and dimples, talking and laughing together with a petite blonde who was wearing a tight dress that stopped at her thighs, exposing her busty figure. They smiled at each other and leaned in for a kiss. May's smile vanished, she stared them until her vision became a blur. The waitress set their orders down and Drew said something but she didn't hear anything. She walked over to their table as if in a trance and hovered over them. The boy pulled away and looked at May with a shocked expression on his face.

"May!" he called out, clearly surprised. The busty girl looked at her with a disgusted look on her face.

"Who's this? One of your pesky girlfriends? Come on, Joe… like you really love them. I'm your star aren't I?" the girl said, and popped her gum.

"Huh? Uh… yeah, Candace," the boy said and looked at May once more.

"Joey, what's this?" May asked, tears gradually blurring her vision.

"Look, May, let me explain," Joey said, standing up and grabbing her shoulders.

"All right then, explain… let's see what you can come up with," May replied, sniffing and looking into his eyes.

"I… what are you doing here anyway?" Joey asked, trying to stall. He saw Drew, watching them with a clenched fist and turned back to May, "You're here with that guy, aren't you?"

"I'm not cheating! Do you know how hard I have to conceal myself to be faithful to you? I… It's over, Joey, _goodbye_," May said, and ran out of the café all the time, crying. She wasn't crying because she wanted Joey, she was crying because she hated herself for being so gullible. For being such an easy prey. She slowed down to a stop at the bench inside Krystal **(A/N: Uh... I know I'm like totally ruining the moment... but I delibrately spelled Krystal with a K))** Park and threw herself down.

"You didn't have to run like that," a soft but firm voice said. She looked up to see Drew, his hair over his eyes and his hands in his pockets.

"I-" May started but she was cut off by Drew.

"You should've known it all along! He was never faithful to you, May! Didn't you ever have the thought that he was cheating on you?!" Drew yelled, his hair uncovering his eyes. The emerald orbs were full of fury.

"Did you come here just to yell at me?! I don't need you to shout at me, I… I," May broke up in sobs.

Drew took a deep breath, "There's no use in crying, I'm sorry I lost my temper... See you at school."

May looked to see a blood-red rose drop in her lap. She took it and looked back up at Drew, he was gone.

**AN: That's all! Sorry for the shortness. Yay, May broke up with Joey! I have a feeling that Joey won't just sit back and watch, he'll… do stuff. **

**Drew: What the hell just happened?**

**Me: Uh… scroll up?**

**Drew: -scrolls up and reads everything- WHEN CAN I POUND THAT JOEY TO PIECES?? HUH? WHEN??**

**Me: I… have no idea… **

**Drew: WHAT?!**

**Me: Sheesh, calm down, you'll lay your hands on him soon, I promise. **

**Drew: YOU SURE?!**

**Me: YES! Just drop the caps. Ugh, anyway… review okay? Even if you don't wanna, count that as a birthday present for me, kay? Cuz' I can assure you that reviews are the best presents. Just… don't flame… And I'm VERY sorry for the shortness... to tell you the truth, I'm losing intrest in this and Fallen.. so yeah updates'll take forever. But I won't just leave them hangin', I'll be sure to update them occasaionally.**

**LaTeR, **

_Suzie_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: OMG! Ha-ha, I FINALLY got the motivation to write another chapter of this! Whohoo! –parties- XD I'm suppose to be doing my humanities homework right now… but oh well! I can't LOSE this inspiration! And even IF the humanity is due within less than 5 hours. Or I'll fail. :O But oh well! XD Yes, I'm hyper today. Don't you dare ruin that mood. :P **

**Disclaimer: Me no own pokemon. Clear? **

**Dedication: Hmm… I'll get back at cha with that. …Maybe not. -.-U**

**Chapter 6- (May's POV)**

Him. Joey. I trusted him with everything. I actually thought I was happy being by his side. I thought I _loved_ him. But then I met Drew. He changed everything. When he leaned in and kissed me, I felt everything slip away from my grasp. I was crazy for him. But I didn't show it. I didn't _want _to show it. I wanted to be faithful to Joey.

But he was _always_ there. I could catch him from the corner of my eye, watching me. And it seems strange, but that made me crazy for him even more. I _knew_ I didn't love Joey the way I thought I did. I _knew_ someday I had to break things with him. But I just wanted everything to be the same. I was never a fan of changes. But now the biggest change came. I was single again. I didn't have anything holding me from loving Drew. Everything's so right… but at the same time, so wrong. I just _can't_ love Drew. I couldn't trust anyone anymore.

As I sat on the bench at Krystal Park looking at the peaceful lake in front of me, I couldn't stop the tears from falling down my face. I stared down at the beautiful rose tear-stained rose on my lap. It was perfect, just like the way I tried to be. I used to have everything within my firm reach. I used to be the kind of girl who had everything under control. But now I'm the furthest away from that. I was a jumbled mess.

Suddenly I felt two arms wrap around my shoulders. I closed my eyes and swallowed.

"G-go away Joey."

"Do you think Joey would have a touch as gentle as this?" a voice whispered. Its warm breath on my neck sent a shiver down my spine. Turning around immediately, I looked into the deepest emerald eyes. I stood up quickly, making his arms fall from my shoulders along with the rose. It fell to the ground unnoticed.

"What do you want, Drew?"

"I wanted to talk," he answered, shifting his eyes to the ground.

"What about?"

"Lots of things," he replied looking back into my eyes. "You know, you have the prettiest eyes ever."

"If you have something to say, say it," I told him, stuffing my hands into the pockets of my white jacket as a cold wind blew across the river.

"May, I know your feelings are mixed up and I don't want to make it worse… but I'm not lying, I do love you," Drew said firmly. The wind blew about his hair, making it tousled. It looked nice that way. My mind drifted back to what he just said. I had only one word to say.

"Why?"

A surprised expression came to his face. "Huh? Must there be a reason why?"

"There has to be a reason for everything!" I cried, not knowing why I felt the urge to yell at him. I just wanted a release of the mixture of feelings I was witnessing, I guess.

An even more startled expression went across his face and I felt so mad at everything. At the way people still carried out their daily routines, the way the birds could still chirp, the way the river could still flow in the same direction, the way nothing changed. I hesitated a moment before wiping away a falling tear from my cheek and running away from Drew, stepping on the rose. But I couldn't care less. I just wanted to run forever. The furthest away from Drew and the mocking world.

I didn't get very far before a strong hand gripped my wrist and pulled me to face the most fiery eyes I've ever seen.

"Not _everything_," he whispered before pulling me close and leaning forward, crushing his lips against mine. We stayed like that for a few seconds, just lips pressed together. When he finally pulled away, he looked deep inside my eyes.

"Was there a reason for that?"

"I-I-"

"I guess there's your answer," Drew cut me off, with a small smile. "Well, I guess I'll see ya soon." Raising up a hand as a sign of 'bye', he walked away, leaving me more jumbled up than to begin with.

--

The next day as I took a seat at my usual place at drama class, I found a folded piece of notepaper on my desk. Looking at it with curiosity, I opened the note.

_Hey May,_

_You ran out yesterday without even waiting for a proper excuse. I didn't kiss her, she kissed me. She's my friend's girlfriend and we were just hanging out when she got the sudden idea of practicing her kissing skills. Before I could protest, she was there, all over me._

_You said we were over. Funny of you to end a relationship so quickly. I'm sure you've got a reason of your own too. A break up isn't a huge problem for me. It's more of a 'been there, done that, got the t-shirt and sold it to charity' thing. But I don't want it to end without properly thinking over things again. _

_Joey _

I stared at the paper, running through the words for a thousand times. What did people enjoy in throwing me around? I wasn't going to fall for anyone's trick anymore. Not anyone. And that includes Drew.

Feeling confident with my new decision, I felt that right now, I should put my friends first. And that means my best friends whom I haven't spent time with ever since I started dating Joey. After class, I made my way up to Kara's locker, where she stood, putting tons of books in. Kara Norton was my best friend since the second grade. But when I started going out with Joey at the start of this year, we drifted apart slowly. I regretted the fact that I put a boy first than a person whom I known since I was a little kid.

"Hi Kara," I greeted, smiling. She turned to me and quirked a brow.

"Hey May. Long time no talk," she replied, brushing a strand of curly blond hair from her eyes and looked at me expectantly as if I couldn't only talk to her if I had a certain subject.

"Yeah. Listen Kara, we're not spending as much time as before… I was thinking of getting together some time?" I asked hopefully, already missing the giggles we shared. Nothing beats a good girl friend.

"Oh I'm sorry, May. I have to give room for my boyfriend. Remember? You said Joey was more important to you than our friendship. I guess I could say the same right now," Kara said as a boy with jet black hair and blue eyes walked over. He draped an arm around Kara's shoulder and Kara smiled at him.

"You got a boyfriend?" I asked, looking the boy over.

"You didn't think I couldn't get one of my own, did you?" Kara asked me. "May, Mitchell. Mitch, this is May."

The guy called Mitchell kept looking the other way. But I didn't care. Kara's words stung me. I guess she had gotten pretty hurt at the time I told her that I needed room for Joey. I gave up everything for Joey. _He_ just thinks me of some toy that he couldn't come and play with whenever he felt like it. All boys were like that. And I'm sure Drew's no exception. I felt stupid for allowing myself to fall for him so quickly.

"Oh well… okay then. See you around, Kara," I mumbled but I knew she wasn't listening. She and 'Mitch' were too busy making out. Feeling dejected and miserable, I made my way to my locker. The halls were pretty much empty. I was late for class again.

"May," a sudden voice said, causing me to jump. I swiveled to face brown eyes and a mop of gelled brown hair.

"J-Joey? What do you want?"

"If you read the note, I'm sure you know what I want," Joey replied.

"Phony, unreasonable excuses don't really persuade me into getting together with you again."

"I wasn't using them to persuade you either. I was just telling you to think things over before drawing conclusions. Do you really think you would still be as popular as you are now when you're with that plant of a guy? What do grassy boy has that I don't?" Joey demanded, his eyes firing up.

"At least he's not a jerk like you!" I exclaimed and was going to turn when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me so that I was facing him.

"What makes you think that grass ass isn't a jerk?"

"Why are you being so possessive?! You don't _need_ to care about what I think of people. You and I are over! What part of over don't you understand?!" I cried.

He looked at me hard for a long time. Without warning he pushed me against a locker and holding my wrists together tightly, he kissed me so hard that it hurt. I tried to struggle, but his grip was too strong. He finally pulled away and without any emotion in his eyes, he released my wrists.

"It's not over for me. You and I still have a _long_ way to go before it's finally over."

--

**A/N: Yayyy!! Wheee… sorry, I'm high on three cans of coke. Heh. .. REVIEW! It takes the writer more time to write than a reader to click on that button below and write down what he/she thinks! So do that right now! Scram! xP Oh and sorry for the shorty shortness. :O But was it short? 1769 words! **

_-Suzie :o))_


	7. Chapter 7

**[Chapter 7]**

[Without You]

_UnreachableRomance_

…………………………………………

Hey loves. :] I know it's been forever since I last updated this and since its s u m m e r going on right now, I have all the time in the world. Or at least two whole months ;]

Kay, ready for the ride? Here we go.

………………………

His threatening words rang in my ear. This was so different from the Joey I knew. The Joey that I had learned how to love and trust. But then again – what part of my life _hasn't _changed after Drew Hayden had come in without any signal whatsoever and claimed that he loved me. Did he really even feel that way towards me? And . . . what did I feel for him?

"Clear?"

Joey's husky voice interrupted my thoughts and his warm breath stroke gently across my face, blowing my bangs across my forehead. I mentally scolded myself for the thought. Gentle was not a word that I was supposed to be using here. Gentle and Joey shouldn't even be in the same sentence. He was far from gentle. He was forceful, possessive as if I were an article . . . An object instead of a human being with real feelings.

I couldn't find my voice or the sentiment to answer his question that didn't need an answer at all. Even if I weren't clear with his statement – I couldn't do anything about it. It wasn't in my capability to fight back his domineering antics. Never had I felt so entrapped. So helpless and so weak. I nodded dumbly, swallowing hard. My mouth felt dry. Like cotton.

"Shouldn't you be getting to class, kids?"

A booming voice interrupted us, and Joey immediately pulled away from me to see the source of the disturbance. It was Principle Clements, looking at us curiously. I saw a smile that instantly plastered on Joey's phony face. Everything about him was made up of lies. Everything. And I've been the stupid girl I always was and fell for them. I should've known. I should've known better.

"Sorry, sir," he said, charmingly. "We were just getting there."

The jolly-faced Principle nodded and smiled. "Fool around later, guys. Punctuality is important." And with a nod, he walked away, his footsteps making an echo against the empty halls of the school.

"See you, sir!" Joey called out and once the Principle was out of sight, he grabbed my wrist and led me down the hall.

"Let me go!" I hissed, thrashing.

"Shut up," he commanded and dragged me down the corridor.

"Where are we going?" I asked, wrenching my hand as hard as I could and tried hard not to let the tears fall. "Let me go!"

"I said, shut the _fuck _up!" he exclaimed and stared into my eyes. I quivered a little and sniffed as I felt my hot tears spill. I suddenly realized that we were standing in front of the Biology class. The class I was supposed to be in, learning about organisms - instead of having a guy like this abuse me.

And then he let go of my wrist. I withdrew, rubbing the redness that spread over the spot. I sniffed again as I stood in front of him, as if paralyzed.

"Go inside," Joey commanded as his hair fell into his eyes. "And if I hear from _anyone _about this scene, I will make sure that something happens to you."

I stared, as if stricken into his chocolate eyes. Those eyes that were once kind and loving. Now I know. I know the reason behind those unfamiliar flickers. I know the reason behind his fake smiles.

. . . But _why? _Why was he doing this to me?

Because I knew his secret. I knew that he was nothing more than a cheating, abusive ass that cared about absolutely nothing but himself. Yet, he was the loved one at this school. He was the star, the heartthrob.

"I said, _go inside_," Joey hissed at me and I turned around slowly, hesitating a little as I pulled open the door. Only to be greeted by all the eyes in the class. I wanted to feel the burning sensation of humiliation but nothing except for a growing numbness spread over my being. I tried to look away from a familiar set of emerald eyes that looked at me, shocked. The last thing I needed to see was him.

"Why . . ." Mrs. Hartford was about to scold me for being late but seeing the expression on my face, she backed out a little. "Why are you late, Ms. Maple?"

I glanced over my shoulder to find Joey gone. I sniffed slightly. "I-I . . ." I couldn't bring myself to say anything more. My voice quivered like an old lady's. I've never felt so scared in my entire life.

"Well, well," the red-haired teacher gave up. "Now that you showed up, take a seat and we can continue with the class."

I nodded and walked into the room, seeing all the looks people were giving me – but that was the scariest thing of all. I didn't feel anything. It was like Joey Rider had taken all of my human qualities and destroyed them with the aggravation he gave me. It was like I had nothing left in me. I felt like a dark, empty hole. I sat down in an empty desk and stared at my face reflecting upon the metal bits of the desk. My eyes were red, my face was streaked and the tears that I had shed were dried. But the thing that I noticed the most was the fact that my usually bright blue eyes were clouded and they weren't showing any signs of life at all.

What was happening to me?

A folded wad of notepaper was dropped onto my desk and I lifelessly took it, opened it and read its contents.

_What's wrong?_

I recognized the handwriting. It was Drew's. I looked up to see his bright eyes studying my every move. I diverted my gaze back down and crumpled the piece of paper, throwing it to the ground.

What's wrong?

Everything.

………………………………………

Eh. Sorry. :] Mega-short-bad-writing-filler chapter.

Oh well.

Review, lovelies :]

-_Suzie x _


End file.
